Sister Dear
by wolfgoddess12
Summary: At a young age, Sesshoumaru lost his sister and step-mother making him the cold heartless Lord he is now. Will he ever see his sister again, or will he spend the rest of his life Cold. Rated M for Violence.
1. Good Things Come to an End

Good Things Come to an End

His eyes watched his step-mom from the back seat. She seemed to be gloomy. The meeting with her dad didn't go as well as she hoped. Her brother had showed up and ruined the event of showing off her newborn daughter to her father. She'd brought her stepson, Sesshoumaru, with her so he could get some time with his sister. He was attached to the small wolf/dog. It was the first and only sibling he really took interest in. He really didn't like his younger brother Inuyasha. The only thing he wanted to do to him was give him a nasty swirlly.

The 16 year old looking Sesshoumaru looked at his baby sister in her car seat. Her large emerald green eyes looked at him with a big smile plastered on her face. She squirmed in her seat and laughed as she reached for her big brother. A small smirk graced his lips as he picks up a rattle with his clawed hand and shook in her face. Her laughter filled the car again as she reached for the rattle with her own tiny clawed hand.

A larger smirk grew on Sesshoumaru's normal cold features as he continued to play with his sister. Nikita, Sesshoumaru's step-mom watched him silently from the rearview mirror. She loved it that he had grown attached to her daughter. It was her only wish, to see her stepsons to look at her daughter and lover her unconditionally. Her dark green eyes returned to the road as she drove back to her mate's mansion. She'd met Inu-Tisho while she had dinner with her father when she was a few years younger. He'd noticed her father and came over to say hello. She couldn't help but think how handsome he was when he turned and smiled at her.

Now here she was with his first daughter and his oldest quietest son on her way home. She loved living with him and his two sons. She'd been the first to see Sesshoumaru smile when she brought home Kayko. The little girl brought a smile to everyone. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both fought to see who'd hold their new sister first, Sesshoumaru won.

She titled her head to the side slightly as she heard Sesshoumaru shake Kayko's little rattle. Her smiled widened at hearing her daughters sputtering laughter. Her eyes swayed from the road as she looked at the time on the clock. It read 8:03 pm when something hit her driver door. The little black car, which was a gift from Inu-Tisho, slide across the dark street ramming into a light pole. Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around his sister's baby seat, doing his best to protect her.

A small groan came from the front seat of the car as Nikita slightly turned in her seat, the metal door pinning her in. Blood dripped from an opened wound on her head as she stared at the two children in the back. Sesshoumaru stared at her, scared, as her eyes became dull. He gave a small whimper at seeing his step-mom die infront of him as his attention was brought back to his now crying sister. He's hand delicately unbuckled her from her seat as he got out of the car. He now felt unsafe at having his stepmother dead infront of him.

He stood next to the car as he looked around. The light pole his stepmother's car hit flickered on and off. Steam came off the two cars from the accident. He studied the car that hit them. The driver was gone. He assumed he had run from the scene. His eyes went over his sister to see if she had any wound. The only thing visible was a small cut on her cheek. Sesshoumaru held his sister close to his chest in one arm, her little nose burying into his neck. He smiled slightly as he fumbled with his phone trying to pull from his pocket. He liked it that his sister liked nuzzling him for comfort.

He looked down at his phone as he flipped it open. His finger hovered over the speed dial to his father when the sound of something dropping on the pavement made his head jolt up. He's clawed hand held tighter to his sister in a protective way as he looked around. The light from the light pole continued to flicker as a growl escaped his throat. Someone was there, stalking him and his sister. His eyes flickered to the car that hit them.

'Maybe the driver is still here.' He thought as he slowly turned around getting a survey of everything around him. He glared at a park he didn't know stood behind him. Someone was in there, watching him and his sister. His sister gave a small whimper as her little tail wrapped weakly around his arm. His fingers quickly changed course and dialed 911. His father would have to wait to be called. He put the phone to his ear as he pressed the call button.

"Hello, this is the emergency operator, how can I help you?" Sesshoumaru sighed relief at hearing the woman's voice on the other side.

"Hi, my names Sesshoumaru Takahashi and I was just in….." he grunted at feeling a force hit him on the back of his head. He's vision became a blur as he fell to the ground, still conscious. His handholding his sister weakened slightly. He could hear the lady talking louder on the phone asking if he was ok. A growl escaped his throat at feeling his sister sliding out of his arms.

His eyes looked up to see a black figure holding his sister, Her little green eyes wide with fear as she reached for him crying and screaming. He tried his best to get up and go after her but stumbled. He heard the operator, yelling at him to pick up the phone but all he could think of was to get his sister. He watched the black figure run to a car on the side of the road. He ran after him the best her could through blind eyes as the seemingly red car drove off, squealing its wheels.

He stood in the middle of the road, his eyes slowly coming back. He'd lost his sister and stepmother in one night. Is head turned from side to side, trying to figure out where he was. He walked back over to his phone and picked it up, is his hardening with rage.

"Send someone over here. Now." Was all he said as he hung up the phone and dialed his father. The night had gone from bad to worse in a mater of only 20 minutes. He looked at his stepmother's lifeless body in the car as he sat down next to the light pole. He heard the line pick up and his fathers voice ask where they were.

"Something terrible has happened father. Nikita is dead, and I lost Kayko." He voice became harder with every word. The line went quiet as the light pole gave one last flicker and went out over the now cold and heartless Sesshoumaru.


	2. Life is Never Easy

Life is Never Easy

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!! Just Kayko, Isa, and Shaka for those are my characters. =D

_Cries wailed in the air as black began to seep in. The look in the boys golden eyes, the looks of Horror, of pain, such agony made the cries grow louder as the boy became smaller. What ever was making the cries was being moved farther and farther away from the boy wanting the cries to stay. Why, why were the cries causing the boy pain?_

Such thoughts came to the blurry mind of the teenage wolf/dog, every morning since she was 5 in demon years. Her green eyes stared at the ceiling as she could recall the dream clearly now. The dream had come to her ever night since she was 5 and now, she was 207. For over 202 years, the dream plagued her and she STILL couldn't recall whom the eyes belonged too.

She had figured out years ago the dreams were of her crying for the boy, but she couldn't figure out for the life of her, why she was crying. She'd told her grandfather about it numerous times. He only looked at the floor in shame telling her 'Your not ready to know.' So, there she lay again for the millionth time, trying to figure out, who those eyes belonged too. Every time the dream came, it ended in the same way. Watching the eyes drain of life and become hard and cold.

Those cold hard eyes were what plagued her everyday. No matter how hard she tried to forget them, they'd pop up when they wanted to, as if making sure she NEVER forgot the eyes. Like she'd ever forget the eyes that made her spine shudder. Knowing in some god-awful way, she was the cause for the dead cold eyes.

Hurrying foots steps brought her out of her thoughts as a taller Shippo ran into the room. He always knew when she was laying in bed thinking about her dream. She always told him about it, each time she thought she figured it out. She looked over at him as he gave her a semi glare.

"You do realize mom that it is 6:52 and Isa and Sango will be here about 7:30 to get you?" Kayko looked at her clock to check for herself if her son was telling the truth. The clock beamed 6:53 as she let out a groan. She rolled out of bed and hurried to her closet, semi forgetting her dream as she worried herself on her cloths for the day. It was her last year of high school so she needed to be there if she wished to pass.

Shippo, pleased with his mother being up, walked off to fetch himself breakfast. She had adopted Shippo, when his parents died and in their Will, stated Shippo's godmother was her. She had baby-sat him on many occasions. She was the only one his parents trusted and would pick her up and drop her off every time they needed her, which was often. With having Kayko they were able to do things they had never gotten to do. She was pleased that someone trusted her so much as to leave their son in her care for a week as the went on a mini vacation.

Shippo didn't mind though. He had always loved Kayko coming around and playing with him. With his parents now dead, he truly did look to the wolf/dog as his new mother. Her beast also claimed the Kitsune as its own so Shippo knew very well, that if anyone ever harmed him it have to deal with a very pissed off wolf demon.

She was brought out of her thoughts at hearing Shippo laughing with her elder grandfather down stairs. The only reason Shippo was permitted to her was because she was over 150 when his parents died. Legally Kayko didn't have to be in school. She was at the age to leave and do other things, but Kayko insisted on herself that she wanted more schooling. She worked hard to earn the money she did and with the help of her best friend was able to in-roll at the Shikon High Private School. When Shippo was placed under her custody, she in-rolled him into the Shikon Private Middle School.

The school promised higher learning and she was glad for it. She wanted to open her own business one day, so the many business classes and cooking classes she took helped her closer to that dream. The only draw back to going to that school was her whorish Cousin, Ayame, went there. She had indeed been a close friend with her till her father poisoned her mind. She hated the man dearly.

She continued to dwell on her thoughts as she walked down stairs. The thoughts she had were a daily thing. She'd wake up thinking about the cold amber eyes and then go off on thinking about something completely different. Such the mind of a, somewhat, teenage girl. Her grandfather smiled at her as she looked over at him. The old man had been stuck in bed for the past month fighting off a deadly flu virus and was only now permitted out of bed. She gave her grandfather a large smile as she walked over to him.

"Good to see you up and awake Grandpa." She said as she knelt down to give the old wolf a hug. Old age was not being kind to the old wolf. The only thing that kept him going was his granddaughter.

"I am feeling better cause of you my darling Granddaughter." He gave a warm smile back as he patted her on the shoulder. He could remember the day his son-in-law came to him telling him her mother had been killed. He was grief stricken at seeing the Great Lord at his feet infront of him crying. He kept mumbling that they took her. The words took awhile to register in his head when he figured out that the woman he now hugged was kidnapped in that car accident.

His only wish was that she would be found soon that way he wouldn't have to name his rotten son as the leader. It was he, the old wolf, which found his granddaughter. In the arms of his disgusting son. He had gone to tell him his sister was dead only to see him open the door with baby Kayko in his arms. Her face and body was cut and bruised from his son losing his temper to the crying child. The old wolf broke then attacking and taking his granddaughter, far away, into hiding.

His only thoughts at the time were that he HAD to keep her safe. His son murdered his own sister and was no doubt planning on murdering the child so that he could gain control of the north. The north slowly went into a spiral of finical trouble at having its leader gone. Few knew the reason and fought back the pack members who wanted a rebellion. After the many years everything started calming down. Kayko had been home schooled most of her tiny life. It wasn't till; her grandfather thought she was ready to fight off her uncle and cousin that she started high school.

It was when she started that she met Ayame and became fast friends. Soon her father caught on to Kayko and started polluting Ayame's mind and Ayame turned on her. Kayko soon found that she could not trust her friend that was her cousin. The constant ridicules from Ayame and her so-called best friend Kikyo was what brought Isa to her side. And ever since then the strong friendship has never strayed., much to her grandfathers liking. He hated the look of a lonely Kayko walking around their small house.

Once Shippo joined the family, the life of a sad and lonely Kayko all but went up in smoke. She had people to take care of, an instinct instilled in her cause of her wolf/dog nature. Her love for caring for others only made her grandfather further agree that Kayko was to be, one day, the leader of the North. His attention was brought back to Kayko as she yelled out his breakfast was ready. He smiled and hobbled into the kitchen into his seat at the head of the table.

His plate of eggs and bacon were on his plate, the bacon untouched. He looked over at his granddaughter as she had a rather large plate full of Bacon, A weakness of hers. She loved bacon and he couldn't help but think she was a lot like her mom. Headstrong, but loving and caring, crazy and hyper but down to earth. His attention was drawn to honking outside and the screams of 3 girls telling Kayko to hurry her ass up.

Her grandpa couldn't help chuckling at the sound of the crazy girls. He looked back at Kayko as she put her food in a bag and ran out the front door screaming, "I love you, good bye. Shippo get to school soon."

Her grandfather turned to his great grandson as he grabbed all his stuff and soon was out the door with a bunch of "I love you's and good bye's" behind him as well. He could hear Shippo running out to the bus and the bus drive off before he went about his business for the day. He grabed the house phone and a number he had ripped from the phone book. He had an old friend he needed to call.

Kayko sat in the front seat of her Isa's blood red convertible. The passenger seat was dubbly named 'Kayko Seat', and her friend's Sango and Shaka respected that. If they were picking Kayko up from anywhere they'd either go ahead and sit in the back seat or sit up there till they got to where ever Kayko was.

It was funny that every morning, Kayko would somehow bring breakfast in the car for the girls so grabbing something on their way to her place was never needed. Today it was bacon, which everyone loved. It was an easy meal, a fattening meal, but hell 3 out of the 4 in the group were demons and they were all in some part of the sports. Isa, surprisingly found herself in cheerleading with Sango, and they were both the scariest, co-captain and captain. Kayko and Shaka found themselves on the girl's track team so everyone was quiet happy and could splurge on food everyone in a while.

"So, that a new book Shaka?" Kayko asked as she plopped a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Yep! Isa gots it from me." She splerted out as she looked up briefly from her book to smile then went back to sticking her nose into it. Kayko's eyes rolled as she faced forward.

The sounds of the tires rolling over the road made a quite lullaby as they finished their league to the school and as usual the hottest guys stood outside the school with the 2 sluttyest girls ever. Kouga and Inuyasha just looked annoyed at the girl's advances. They had dated them once, caught them both cheating and left and Miroku just tried his best to ignore them all together and talk to his two buddies'. The two girls, Ayame and Kikyo, hung all over the two guys they dearly wanted back, spreading fake promises to never touch another man again.

The two girls attention quickly left the men as Kayko and her friends followed Isa into the school. Their eyes never left the path infront of them while Kikyo and Ayame stared at them. For some reason the two girls loved trying to pick a fight with the group of four and usually were the ones who ended up in the nurses office or worse the hospital. And each time something like that happened, Isa's father would have to find something else to screw which left Isa severely beaten for daring to touch Kikyo, his prized whore.

The two girls thinking they had dominated the group of four held their heads up high and their chest out smiling. Isa just rolled her eyes at the scene as she walked over to her locker. Her eyes narrowed slightly as her daily routine began.

"24……12……8" She spoke aloud as she put in her locker combination. She heard the silent footsteps of Kayko walking up behind her as she opened her locker. Her locker remained closed as she pulled and yanked at the obscene door.

"GRAH, Open up you stupid thing!! AHH" She screamed as she banged on the door. She heard a snicker come from Kayko before being pushed off to the side. She glared at Kayko as she put in the combo and opened the locker door. A small growl came from Isa as Kayko moved to the side with a smile on her face.

"This thing hates me, I just know it." Isa said as she put books in her locker and took out her art stuff. Kayko couldn't help but giggle at her.

"I don't get you and your locker. You just have no patience." Isa glared at Kayko as she spoke.

"I do to have Patience, I deal with you don't I." Her locker slammed close as Isa continued to stare at her.

"No, you have no patience and I'm easy to deal with, much easier than a hyper Shaka." Kayko retorted as she walked over to her locker, said girl leaning near, her nose stuck in her book.

"I resent that you know." Shaka said not even looking up from her book.

"But I'm right." Kayko said as a sigh came from Isa behind her.

"Lets just get your stuff Kayko and get to class." Isa said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Kayko had started the day with a nice migraine that Isa knew Kayko was proud of.

Kayko's long tail wagged behind her as she pulled out her art stuff. She closed her locker and looks at Isa who just huffed at her friend and walked off towards the classroom. Shaka slowly followed behind the girls, Sango walking a few steps infront of her. Kayko walked next to Isa, smiling at having started the day off fun. Isa just rolled her eyes and smiled at knowing Kayko's daily antics were of to a great start.


	3. Fellow readers

Hey fellow readers,

I have FINALLY gotten a new laptop and Microsoft office. Took me awhile huh. Hehehe

-gives goofy smile with a sweat drop and rubs back of neck-

Anyways! I will be getting back into the swing of things uploading to the stories that I truly appsolutly love,_" My Love My Kayko",_ I also took down some of my old ones that truthfully sound like a 5th grader wrote them. Still debating if I should revamp them or not. I also have a new story coming out based on a new OCC of mine. Named Kioko Humakami. No details will be laid out yet, you will just have to sit back relax and watch the show unfold. =D now I hope you all are ready for this cause I know I sure am. Again for the future, give me your reviews on what you like and don't like and I will fix it. Thank you to all who have stuck by waiting for this story to come back to life, and I am extremely sorry it took so long. Thank you again for liking my stories!


End file.
